


I don’t believe that anybody feels the way i do about you now

by ballumfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Basically they go to the Albert, Ben Mitchell Loves Callum "Halfway" Highway, Ben sings, Bens a bit tipsy, Boys In Love, Canon, Domestic Fluff, Engaged, Fluff, Gay, Gay Pride, Happy, Idiots in Love, Includes mild swearing, Jealous Callum, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Post-Canon, Pride 2021, ballum - Freeform, ben sings on the karaoke and hes actually really good, callum gets jealous because someone tries hitting on ben, makeout sesh lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28831464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballumfan/pseuds/ballumfan
Summary: This is set in June 2021, they are engaged already and ben suggests they go to pride. A lot of fluff and funny stuff:)#3 - "Y'know.. I still can't believe you're gonna be my husband"They locked eyes, Callum raising his hand, stroking back hair from Ben's forehead, brushing his soft skin."Me too Ben.. I wanna tell everybody I ever meet."Ben let out a small laugh. "I think the whole world already knows to be honest. The amount of times I go on about you."
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. you’re hot when you’re jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Walford Pride is tonight, did you wanna go together? I mean... it’s fine if you don’t want to.” Ben said softly, looking up at Callum.

It was a Saturday morning and Ben had woken up early today, which is rare. Callum was normally the one to wake up first. Taking in the moment, he watches as his fiancé is sound asleep, his chest rising and falling. It was so still and quiet, apart from the faint sound of Callum breathing. He could lay like this forever, just him and Callum. He could never get bored of looking at him.. ‘He’s so perfect,’ Ben thought. He decided that he should try waking up at this time more often...

A while passed, Ben wasn’t sure how long, he didn’t really care. Callum stirred, his long eyelashes fluttering and adjusting to the light. 

’’Morning babe,” Ben whispered, moving closer to him.

“Morning,” Callum smiled and cuddled him, playing with his hair. He thought how much he loved Ben’s morning voice. 

“Walford Pride is tonight, did you wanna go together? I mean... it’s fine if you don’t want to.” Ben said softly, looking up at Callum.

“Yeah of course!” Callum grinned and continued with, “I was gonna ask you actually”

Ben laughed. “It starts at 8, Frankie told me. Doesn’t feel like it’s been 2 years since last pride..Crazy.’’ 

“What, when my brother gave you a black eye and I had to pretend to be straight? Pfft”

Ben laughs aloud and sits up to put his glasses on. He gets dressed and they go downstairs to make coffee. Ben always does Callum’s coffee too dark, which Callum could swear he’s doing it on purpose at this point. He doesn’t mind though. Nothing else matters when you’ve got the love of your life by your side.

**

They walked across the square, hand in hand towards the Albert. The sun was starting to set and the weather was perfect.

”Woah, Ben look!” Callum pointed into the direction of a gazebo that had rainbow decorations all over, and pride flags hanging loosely in the wind. It was almost full with people standing, deep in conversation and many sitting having a drink and a laugh. Callum couldn’t help but smile at the sight, and they both could already hear the music from the inside, and people talking and yelling. It was just so positive. 

“Cmon!” Ben says, grinning and walking faster to enter through the doors. The sound just hits them like a wave. On the left there were a crowd of people, cheering along to the music. The music blared over them both, Callum didn’t know the song but he recognised it. The multicoloured lights made half of Bens face look blue, and they smiled from ear to ear. It was breathtaking.

“I’ll get us a drink,” he breathed, letting go of Callum’s hand and pointing to the bar.

Callum nodded and smiled at him, in awe of the place. It was so nice to be out now, not having to hide anymore. It was even nicer to be in a place with his other half, surrounded by so many people that are like you and that understand you. He felt like he belonged, and the point in their lives they both are in right now.. they’ve never been happier.

They stood at the bar, and he ordered them drinks. Jay seemed to appear from nowhere, nodding at them both.

“Alright Jay? Fancy you in a gay bar,” teased Ben, half shouting.

Jay laughed. “Yeah, well... ain’t like I got anywhere else to be... I ‘elped them set it up too. Place ain’t too bad innit?”

“It’s amazin’! Me and Callum’s first of course” He turned his head slightly, smiling at him. Ben took the drinks and passed one to Callum. 

“Thanks babe” he said, smiling back.

They talked to Jay for a bit, only for him to wonder off with some bloke, who was an apparent friend of his.

”Seems suspicious to me.” Ben said. He then fake gasped, smacking a hand to his mouth and said “Maybe they’re _dating”_ while raising his eyebrows and turning back to Callum.

”Ben! Just because you like blokes doesn’t mean everyone else does too”  
  
“Well, I know a closeted gay when I see one” exclaimed Ben, putting his arms up to a fake surrender. 

Callum gave him a confused look before both of them burst into laughter, Ben leaning forward and against the counter at the bar. 

“Ben you are so drunk,” Callum said, still giggling.

Ben pretended to be offended, opening his mouth and putting his hand on his heart. “Whattt no! I am _not_ drunk. How dare you suggest that”

Callum laughed. “Watch my drink for a sec, I just need the loo”

“Sure” smiled Ben, nodding. He ordered another round of drinks for them, and made small talk with the girl behind the bar.

”Hey.” 

Ben saw a man sit beside him. He stunk of booze and had a leather jacket on that looked oddly familiar, with jet black hair that he probably ruffed up to try and look cool. Ben immediately look a disliking to the guy. 

“What?” He replied.

”Remember me, do you? Fancy a round two?” He said, obviously trying to be some sort of seductive.

Oh crap. Ben suddenly remembers him. A hookup from _years_ back. “I’m alright, mate."

”You sure? You seem like you need... company.” he spoke, leaning forward and biting his lip, with Ben simultaneously leaning back with a disgusted look on his face. “Oh, please.” Ben said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and letting out a laugh. He got up only to almost bump into Callum.

“Thank God” he whispered, trying to signal to Callum with his eyes, but he could tell he already knew.

“Hey babe” Callum said loudly so the man could hear, and throwing him a look that read “back-the-fuck-off” as Ben passed him his drink.

”C’mon” Ben put his hand out, Callum took it, and he lead him over to the crowd of people. ”Thanks for saving me"

”I hate people like that.” He replied, shaking his head.

Still with his drink in his hand, he pulled Callum to the side, kissing him against the wall, tasting the sweet cocktail he had been drinking on his lips. There was so many things he wanted to tell Callum, how much he loved him, how he felt, how much he meant to him. He continued to kiss him, gripping his neck and pulling him close.

”You’re hot when you’re jealous”

”I’m _not_ jealous.”

”You so are” teased Ben, wrapping his arms around Callum’s neck.

”Fine maybe a little bit” he laughed.

They looked into each others eyes, God Callum loved Ben’s eyes, he could just get lost in them. The anger Callum had before just vanished into thin air, and he couldn’t begin to describe how he feels in this exact moment. It’s more than happiness, its more than love. It’s something else. It’s something more. Something that makes his stomach flutter, or the fuzzy feeling that he gets inside...

He loves him so much.


	2. summer night sky

Ben smiled softly, dropping his arms from Callum’s neck and grabbing his hand. They walked and stood at the edge of the crowd, leant against the wall nonchalantly side by side, still holding their drinks. They were both smiling and laughing. You can tell they were in love from a mile away. Even the way they looked at each other, anyone could tell they have something special. Callum had his arm around Ben, who was singing along to the blaring music. He had a good voice, even though he isn’t really trying.

Ben was wearing his signature black patterned button-up shirt, having procrastinated between that one and a navy one before they left. Callum had a grey shirt on with a dark bomber jacket on top, it really suited him, but he would look good in anything really, Ben thought.

“You don’t know this one?” Ben said loudly, referring to the song that was currently playing and looking as if Callum had just said something rude.

“No?” 

“I am greatly offended” he said, with a hand placed on his heart, pretending to be dramatic.

”Shut up you” he said, shaking his head, as they both laughed.

“You’re beautiful, you know.” Ben said, pulling Callum closer.

Ben put his hand up, as if to silence Callum even though he hadn’t said anything. “And before you say, no I ain’t under the influence of alcohol”

“Besides, you know what they say, drunk words are sober thoughts.” He continued.

”So you _are_ drunk?”

“Noo I didn’t mean thattt” He rolled his eyes playfully.

”If you say so.” Callum replied, kissing him and holding him close.

“Anyway, bit rich coming from you. Why else would that guy try hitting on ya?”

“Who wouldn’t? I’ve got the Mitchell charm!” He said, shrugging his shoulders and smirking. Callum rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but laugh. 

Ben was still chuckling when he saw Frankie and gave her a wave. She looked really nice, with her hair slightly curled. She also had a small glitter pride flag painted on her left cheek, and Callum gave her a warm smile.

”Alright?” Ben nodded in her direction, “I thought you didn’t like parties”

”Yeah, I usually don’t but my friend convinced me,” She laughed, rolling her eyes and signing as she spoke. 

They talked for a bit, Frankie told them about how she’s working behind the bar again, after quitting months ago because of family problems. Kathy needed more staff, since what happened to Tina. They met Jay again, only to be paired with Lola this time. After their breakup, they had a mutual agreement that they’re better off as friends, and have been closer than ever lately. ‘It just wasn’t meant to be, I suppose.’ Lola had said to Callum once. Lola and Jay had both met Frankie many times before and got along with her.

Around 45 minutes passes, the group had been talking and drinking together. Ben’s glass is practically empty, and he was getting more flirtatious by the minute and, admittedly, Callum quite liked it.

”You’re gonna regret that tomorrow when you’re hungover” he said, nodding at his empty glass he had just placed on a vacant table nearby.

”Well, too late now” 

Then a woman with short, dark brown hair and a septum piercing tapped Frankie’s arm. “Hey!” She broke into a smile, saying bye to them before walking off with the girl. She must be the friend Frankie was talking about earlier, Ben thought.

“You know ‘er?” Jay asked.

”Nah mate, mentioned her earlier though.”

Ben side glanced at Callum, raising his eyebrows. Then the four of them joined in with the crowd who were singing and dancing to the DJ. Callum held his fiancé’s hand so he didn’t loose him in the flock of people. 

Callum thought of last pride, where he was on the verge of tears and closeted, with everyone else around him seemingly having the time of their lives and singing their hearts out while he was there.. lonely. This time it was the complete opposite. This time he had Ben.

**

Due to his hearing, the music had made Ben’s ears hurt and start to ring. The two of them went on the balcony outside for some fresh air and a small break from it all. It was just them out here, staring into the night sky. It had gotten alot darker then it was when the entered the club, and they could hear the muffled music from inside. Every now and then a car would speed past below, or people would stumble out of the club, screaming and giggling. Ben felt the ringing slowly easing, with Callum's head placed gently on his shoulder. He held his hand which was resting on top of the balcony railing.

”Are you sure you’re okay babe?” Callum asked, while he caressed Ben’s hand with his thumb. He couldn’t help but worrying about him. 

”Cal. Don’t worry, I’m fine” he replied, as Callum lifted his head up to look at him.

Ben saw that he still looked slightly concerned, so he followed with “I promise.”

”Okay,” Callum smiled.

Ben turned his head forward and let out a small sigh. He wish he could tell Callum how he feels, but he just couldn’t phrase it properly. He’s never really been good with words. 

“I’m so in love with you..” he said quietly, as he stared up at the sky. He had only said this to Callum once before, and then he wasn’t even sure if he heard him, as he had whispered it and Callum had been half asleep at 7am in the morning.

Callum turned his head slightly to look at him.

“Me too, Ben. I-I’ve never felt like this towards anyone, ever.” He said in a half whisper.

Ben faced him and kissed him, putting his arms around his waist. Callum pulled his hands up against Ben’s cheek, kissing him back. He felt that pleasant fuzzy feeling go from his head to the tip of his toes and filling him with warmth.

Right then and there, it was just them, alone. Nothing else mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! :) ill try make a new chapter as soon as i can, stay tuned! Xx


	3. you're such a lightweight

Ben faced him, still with his hand holding his fiancé’s. This was the balcony he had proposed to Callum, he thought. Ben bit his lip to try hide his smile. He’s so soft nowadays, it’s crazy how much just one person can change you and your life for the best. They walked from the balcony, going back into the Albert again, Ben pushing the pull door and Callum laughing at him. 

“Something _funny?_ ” He exclaimed over the music, raising his eyebrows and looking at him.

Callum tutted and laughed, “Did you want another drink?”

“I’ll just have a pint, not really keen on throwin’ up with my head in a toilet tomorrow,” he grimaced.

“Well that’s what happens when you have one too many whiskey and cokes.” He ordered two pints, passing the money over the counter and picking them up, passing one to Ben. 

“Just because _you’re_ such a lightweight,” Ben replied, taking the beer with a broad, cocky smile.

“I am _not_ a lightweight!” Callum gasped defensively.

"Prove it then," He smirked, as they sat down on a dark leather couch at a table, which was situated in the corner, giving them a full view of the club. Callum sat to the left of Ben, who had his hand firmly resting on Callum's thigh.

Callum laughed, facing him. "Ben! You're such a wind-up." 

"You love it really." Ben whispered, staring at him and leaning closer. 

Callum, who knew Ben was right, smiled and kissed him. Ben did the same and Callum pulled him closer with his right hand, not letting go, feeling his warmth before looking at him, who was indeed still smirking and his eyes sparkling. His confidence was radiating off him. Ben no longer had to pretend to be confident anymore, he just was. Before he fell in love with Callum, he would make everyone else believe he was the guy with a huge ego, who would make snarky and sarcastic comments, making lots avoid him. In retrospect, he was broken and had his barriers up. Now he's the softest person you would ever meet, who doesn't worry about his reputation anymore, but more so cares about his future and the now instead of living in the past. This is what Callum taught him, intentional or not. It's given Ben more friends in the long run, since he's kind and not making rude comments about you or someone else. I guess this is what Callum has rubbed off on him. 

They kept themselves to themselves, talking in the corner of the pub about anything and everything and making eachother laugh. It's just what came easy with them, and both of their moods had somehow lifted even more since they entered The Albert. 

"Y'know.. I still can't believe you're gonna be my husband"

They locked eyes, Callum raising his hand, stroking back hair from Ben's forehead, brushing his soft skin.

"Me too Ben.. I wanna tell everybody I ever meet."

Ben let out a small laugh. "I think the whole world already knows to be honest. The amount of times I go on about you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm." He nodded, grinning, lifting his beer and taking a sip. "You're taking my name though."

"And I don't get a say in this, no?" Callum said, raising his eyebrows.

"Babe. There is no way on this earth that I'm taking the name Ben Highway."

Callum burst out with laughter, leaning forward, and Ben chuckled beside him.

He tried hard to maintain a straight face, "Fine, you win"

"I was lookin' for ya!" Jay shouted, clearly intoxicated, stumbling to the table with a slight slur to every word he said.

"They're doing karaoke mate, get your arse up over 'ere" He continued, not giving them a chance to even say hi. 

"You gonna sing for us Jay?" Callum said, side eyeing at Ben who was sniggering into his glass. He stood up, putting his hand out, pretending to be some sort of gentleman, and Callum took it. "I wanna hear this"

"No way, I've drunk too much." Jay replied.

"We can tell" Callum said.

"Excuses, excuses! I've been a bar singer before" Ben said, as they walked towards everyone else. Callum spotted Lola and Frankie in the crowd, who were talking to someone he didn't recognize. The three of them were swallowed by people, it was like an ocean but full of humans and surrounded by music and loud conversations. They stood near Lola and Frankie, and they waved and said hi.

Jay then said, "You go sing then, if you're so good."

Ben rolled his eyes, as Callum added "Haha, yeah go on then, babe. We're all waiting."

" _Cal_ stop encouraging him. You just want me to embarrass myself"

"No I don't! I just wanna hear my fiancé sing"

"You've already heard me _sing_ "

"Trying to convince him to go up there? Well, you couldn't be worse than them" Lola pointed to two men currently standing on the low wooden stage, who were attractive but clearly not musically gifted. They were slurring and laughing between verses, trying to sing some sort of love song. Although everyone didn't seem to mind much, because it was a laugh. 

"Yeah, the bars quite low.. C'mon babeee do it for me"

" _Fine_! If it means that much to you" Ben replied, laughing as Callum beamed.

"See! Didn't take as much convincin' as I thought." Jay said.

"He just can't say no to me." This made them all laugh, and Callum put his arm around him.

Minutes passed and the men were wrapping up their badly composed song, with people clapping and laughing and they bowed down to the crowd, clearly taking the piss. The backing track died down, and Ben didn't really feel nervous, it must be the alcohol, he thought. He joked with the group, telling the DJ what track he wanted.

He heard the intro begin.

He stepped onto the stage.


End file.
